Chloe's Smile
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Timmy decides to ask Chloe about how she got the gap between her teeth, and she proceeds to tell the origins of her teeth. Timmy x Chloe fluff!
Okay, this one is a little short, but here's a brand new Fairly OddParents one-shot starring my new favorite pairing... Timmy x Chloe! Though as you probably have guessed, it's more of a drabble, but I did do it as best as I could! Also, I'm sure there will be a future episode that contradicts this story, but I just wanted to write this little theory on Chloe's teeth for fun. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Timmy's house, Timmy and Chloe were sitting on the living room couch as Timmy put his arm around Chloe, with Chloe leaning his head towards his as the two of them were watching a cartoon together.

"You know, Chloe, I had my doubts at first, but you're really getting me into this pony show." Timmy smiled. "And that's not easy to admit that."

Chloe giggled. "I told you that you'd love it!"

"I mean, it's kind of strange, but at the same time, I feel like the show... it has a little more plot than I give it credit for. I mean, it's no manly shows, like the changing robots or the superhero shows like Crash Nebula, but at least it's something. Thanks for introducing me to this show and opening my eyes a little bit."

"You're welcome, Timmy." Chloe smiled, kissing Timmy on the cheek.

"Chloe... are you teasing me again?" Timmy frowned, rubbing his cheek where Chloe kissed him, but at the same time, was giving a smile because he kinda liked it.

"...maybe." Chloe giggled.

Timmy then looked towards Chloe as she gave a smile. "You know, Chloe, I always wanted to ask you about something, but I was afraid to ask, because I thought it might be a little personal."

Chloe paused as she used her tongue to lick the gap between her teeth. "It's about that gap in my teeth, isn't it?"

"Don't get me wrong, that smile is beautiful, and I don't want you to change it in anyway!" Timmy said as Chloe giggled. "I just want to ask... how did you manage to get that gap? I mean, not all smiles are perfect, but..."

"I guess I can tell you." Chloe smiled as she lifted her head off Timmy's shoulder. "Do you remember how I always love making lemon squares or tofookies?"

"Yeah?" Timmy asked.

"Once upon a time, back before I moved to your neighborhood, I had a little trouble making friends, but of course you know that already." Chloe said. "The only things I could turn to were food and comfort... and while my parents did okay with comforting, the food choices I made just weren't all that great. So, I was a huge eater of candy... you could have seen me, but I was so bloated, I couldn't even move... at a point."

"I can understand that." Timmy said, recalling a time when he wished that dessert was the only thing everyone could eat.

"Well, I lost the weight and continued eating healthy... but then I went to my dentist one day and they found I had a cavity in one of my teeth." Chloe explained.

"One of your baby teeth?" Timmy asked, surprised.

Chloe nodded. "They had to pull it out, but they managed to do so. Unfortunately, just when I was getting out, I tripped on the dentist's chair and fell down, chipping another one of my teeth, and they had to examine me again. They told me and my family that while my teeth would grow back... the gap would just be permanent for at least a few years."

"Kinda like me and my buck teeth." Timmy said, looking down. "I understand that."

"Well, since then, I learned my lesson on sugary foods. So that's why I went with the alternative of healthy foods." Chloe sighed.

"I guess I can see where you're coming from." Timmy said, looking at Chloe's eyes. "But you know, I'm still going to have junk food, no matter what. I mean, there's no shame in liking junk food."

Chloe giggled. "But you loved eating those lemon squares, admit it, Turner."

Timmy rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Chloe leaned a little closer to his face. "Say it, Timmy."

"Say what?" Timmy smirked as his eyes rolled up.

"Say you love my lemon squares, or I'll wish your teeth were gone." Chloe smirked.

Timmy laughed. "Nice try, Chloe, only the Tooth Fairy can make teeth related wishes."

"That's okay. I'll get Cosmo and Wanda and wish them to take me to the Tooth Fairy, where I can wish for your teeth to be gone." Chloe smirked.

"Oh, you're no fair!" Timmy frowned. "Fine, maybe I enjoy your lemon squares... but only a little bit."

Chloe giggled as she hugged Timmy. "That's all I wanted to hear you say, sweetheart!"

Timmy frowned. "Okay fine, cupcake."

"Oh, I'm just teasing you, Timmy." Chloe said, looking at his eyes. "I'd never want to tear your teeth out. Sure, maybe someday, they'll be fixed up with braces or something... but even then, I like it just the way it is."

"Aw, thanks." Timmy smiled as he looked at Chloe. "You have a sweet smile, too..."

Chloe giggled.

The two then smiled towards each other as they went back to watching their show, Timmy stroking Chloe's hair as she sighed, the two kids in love enjoying each other's company. And both of them knew that no matter how much their teeth may look, they were still good friends, teeth or no teeth.

* * *

And we're going to end this one-shot right here! How'd you like it? Like I said before, I have a feeling that there'll be a future episode that contradicts this very fanfiction, concerning Chloe's teeth, but the theory I have now, I hope it's still good, nevertheless. Plus, writing for Timmy and Chloe, as I've said before, I think it's a really cute pairing that should be explored a little more! And I hope there are other writers out there that can write up a good Timmy Turner x Chloe Carmichael story, so let's see some more Timmy x Chloe out there! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
